Republic of Bekolan
|regional_languages = |demonym = Bekolanish |government_type = |ruler = Michael Kenny |rulertitle = President of the Republic of Bekolan |govthead = Richard Mc Aleese |govttitle = Vice President of the Republic of Bekolan |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = |formation_event = |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = None |area = Unknown |population = 23,500,000 |ethnicitylist = Yes |ethnicity = 93% Bekolanish, 7% Other |allies = Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = Bekolanish Pound |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 94.4% |cctld = .br |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = Various |portal = }} :This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Republic of Bekolan (also referred to as Bekolan) is a situated in the comprising the mainland of Bekolan, the island of and numerous smaller islands in the and Oceans. The country does not have any land borders as it is completely surrounded by the Indian Ocean and the Pacific Ocean. Neighbouring countries include , and to the north, the , and to the northeast and to the southeast. The nation has a seat in the Mostly Harmless alliance and is a signatory of STOP. History Pre-Bekolanish History First Contact The first ancestors of Australia are believed to have arrived in Australia some 30,000 to 60,000 years ago. They then took on a hunting lifestyle and other traditions. During the time of the first European contact, it has been estimated the exisiting population was at least 350,000, but recent reports and studies suggest that a population of 750,000 could have been sustained. European settlement When the first European settlers arrived in 1788 the Aborigines Australians were the sole occupants of Australia. A hundred years later Aborigines no longer held much of the continent, and many Aboriginal groups were struggling for survival. Almost everywhere white settlement had proved overpowering. There had been no peaceful adjustment between whites and Aborigines, and the frontier between them had many times been marked in blood. Even where white settlement was sparse, traditional Aboriginal society was often strongly influenced by the presence of the new arrivals. Plans for colonisation Several years after a British sailor called James Cook landed on the east coast of Australia and the British government decided to establish a colony in a area known as Botany Bay. Many locals opposed of this and began attacking the British people. Establishment of Colonies Despite many locals opposing to this idea, Britain claimed Australia and its surrounding islands as part of its territory. Many European country's did not like the idea but did nothing to stop it thus making Australia apart of Britain. A free Colony A group led by Edward Wakefield were looking to start a free colony in the South of Australia rather than convict labour. This bill was passed in 1834 and a government was to be set up once the colony reached a population of 50,000. The Bushrangers The term Bushrangers refers to a group of runaway convicts in the early years of British occupation in Australia who had the survival skills to use rural land(the bush)to evade capture from authorities. The Kelly gang were among the last 200 bushrangers. The Kelly gang was led by Ned Kelly, who was born in Victoria to an Irish family. As a young man he clashed with the police. Following an incident at his home he killed 3 policemen and he and his gang were proclaimed as outlaws. He was eventually captured and hanged in Melbourne. Federation The Commonwealth of Australia came into being when the Federal Constitution was proclaimed by the Governor General, Lord Hopetoun, on 1 January 1901. The first Federal elections were held in March 1901 and resulted in a narrow majority for the Protectionist Party over the Free Trade Party. World War 1 The outbreak of war in Europe in August 1914 automatically involved "all of Britain's colonies and dominions". Nearly half a million Australians offered to fight in the war from a population at the time of 5 million. During World War I over 421,809 Australians served in the military with 331,781 serving overseas. Over 60,000 Australians lost their lives and 137,000 were wounded. World War 2 Australia entered World War II shortly after the invasion of Poland, declaring war on Germany on 3 September 1939. By the end of the war, almost a million Australians had served in the armed forces, whose military units fought primarily in the European theatre, North African campaign, and the South West Pacific theatre. In addition, Australia came under direct attack for the first time in its history; its casualties from enemy action during the war were 27,073 killed and 23,477 wounded. Vietnam War Australia's involvement in the Vietnam War began as a small commitment of 30 men in 1962, and increased over the following decade to a peak of 7,672 Australians deployed in South Vietnam or in support of Australian forces there. The Vietnam War was the longest and most controversial war Australia has ever fought. The withdrawal of Australia's forces from South Vietnam began in November 1970 when 8 RAR completed its tour of duty and was not replaced. A phased withdrawal followed, and by 11 January 1973 Australian involvement in hostilities in Vietnam had ceased. Nevertheless, Australian troops from the Australian Embassy Platoon remained deployed in the country until 1 July 1973 and Australian forces were deployed briefly in April 1975, during the Fall of Saigon, to evacuate personnel from the Australian embassy. Approximately 60,000 Australians served in the war; 521 were killed and more than 3,000 were wounded Modern Australia From the 1960s onwards a new modernized Australia began to appear. With several phenomenons showing such as "Skippy the Kangaroo". The iconic Sydney Opera house opened in the early 70s which soon became an iconic building. Post-Bekolanish History Foundation Led by senior Politician Michael Kenny and his party, chances of independence was growing rapidly due to the pressure that Britain was under. At a press conference, the Prime Minister of the Britain revealed the plans of independence for Australia with immediate affect. This news was welcomed and rejoiced by Bekolan citizens. Following the establishment of the country plans for a refurbished country was under way. Bekolan-Estaian War The Bekolanish-Estaian war was the first conflict that Bekolan was involved in. After tense debates about a neighbouring piece of land, on the 16 February 2010, 6000 Bekolanish soldiers backed up with Fighter Jets, war ships and tanks invaded Estaia. Bekolan started by taking over the Estaian countryside and begun setting up outposts, trenches and command centres to fend off the Estaian troops. For weeks Bekolanish soldiers sat in the countryside fending off the enemy troops while the Air Force bombarded the cities and the Navy blocked any incoming aid packages from other countries. At this stage the Estaian Armed Forces was in chaos and the Bekolanish Forces saw this as an opportunity to end the war and deployed an extra 3500 troops. They then invaded all the cities and completely abolished the Estaian Armed Forces. On the 26th June 2010, the Estaian President Edward Wilson surrendered to the Bekolan Armed Forces. During the war which lasted 4 Months, 89 Bekolanish soldiers lost their lives. Jihad War of the United States of JBR On the 8th May 2011, the Republic of Bekolan declared war on the National Revolutionary Front and the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic. The Republic of Bekolan then deployed 9000 troops to fight for the Pro-JBRican forces which include the United States of JBR and the Union of Midway. During a raid on a house in JBR a high value member of the NFR was captured and is currently serving life in a Bekolanish prison. So far 6 Bekolanish troops have lost their lives during the conflict. Great Pacific War 2011 Bekolanish Protests and Riots The 2011 Bekolanish protest and riots was a major uprising in the Republic of Bekolan. The riot began in the early hours of the 29th May and ended on June 3. Assassination attempt against the President On the 28th July 2011 while delivering a speech, President Michael Kenny was shot in the chest with a magnum by an unknown gunman. He was rushed to hospital with non-life threatening injuries but was said to be in a shaken state. Geography, Climate and Environment Bekolan has a landmass of 7,617,930 square kilometres and is surrounded by the Indian Ocean and the Pacific Ocean.The landscapes and geographical of the country consist of , and . There are numerous islands off the coast off Bekolan, many of which are uninhabited. The warm climate of Bekolan is significantly influenced by ocean currents, including the Pacific Ocean and the Indian Ocean.The average temperature all year round is about 28-33 degrees but rises a little bit during the summer Government and Election process The Republic of Bekolan is a . The President is the supreme ruler of the nation. Each President can have 2 terms as the president and there is an presidential election every 3 years. Election Process To be able to vote in any election in Bekolan you must *Be over 17 years of age *Have been a citizen of Bekolan for at least 3 years *Not be a candidate. Foreign Relations Being in the Mostly Harmless Alliance has meant that most friendly relations come from the Alliance of the MHA. Away from the MHA Bekolan have strong ties with nations like the Prussian Empire and the United States of JBR who are all independently members of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council and other alliances. Bekolan independently joined STOP on the 7th May 2011. Law Enforcment The Bekolan National Police is the police force in Bekolan. They are responsible for maintaining law and order in the country of Bekolan. The force is headed by the Police Commissioner, who is appointed by the President of Bekolan. The current Police Commissioner is Patrick Murphy. Each member of the Bekolan National Police is issued with a Sig Sauer P226. Bekolan Armed Forces The Bekolan Armed Forces encompass the Ground Forces, Naval Service, Air Force and the Special Forces. Each branch has its own respective leader who is in charge of all matters regarding the branch. Currently the Bekolan Armed forces have a total of 200,000 soldiers. To enlist in the the Armed forces one must be between the age of 17 and 35. Depending on which branch they join they will undergo 5 months of Basic training and if they pass they will go on to more advanced training camps before being enlisted into their respective branch. The Citizens of Bekolan are not forced to join the Armed Forces and even on wartime is not undertaken. The functions of the Armed Forces include *Preparing for the defence of the state against an armed attack *Assisting the Police Force whenever needed *Conduct search and rescue missions whenever requested and assist in the event of natural and other disasters in Bekolanish territory. Bekolan Ground Forces The Bekolan ground Forces are the land forces for the Bekolan Armed Forces. The Armed forces are responsible for defending Bekolan on land. Most weapons are purchased from abroad as Bekolan has a very limited arms industy. Bekolan Air Force The Bekolan Air Force is the Air component of the Bekolan Armed Forces who provide support to the naval and ground units throughout Bekolan. The Air Force is responsible for defending the Air space of Bekolan and its surrounding territories. Bekolan Navy The Bekolan Navy is a branch in the Bekolan Armed Forces responsible for defending the surrounding waters of Bekolan and conducting search and rescue missions along with several other things. Economy During the 80s Bekolan suffered a national recession and has since been reformed into an above average economy and it is still growing better and better by the day. At the moment adopted currency of Bekolan is the Pound. The average income for a middle class Bekolan citizen is £79,735 a year. Culture Language The official Language of Bekolan is English with about 98.3% of people speak it. Other languages include Italian and German. Religion In Bekolan, Christianity is the pre-dominant religion with about 23.47 million Christians in the country. There are about 500,000 people in Bekolan who have different beliefs and support other religions other than Christianity. Education Education in Bekolan usually starts at around 5 years of age and they student will receive mandatory education right up until he/she is 17. The student then has a choice off staying on school or leaving it. Sports Sports has played a huge role in the nation throughout its history. The most played sports in Bekolan is Football and Tennis. Some of the other major sports in Bekolan are Cricket and Basketball. The average attendance for a football match is 40,000. Media The media in Bekolan consists off television, radio, newspapers, Internet, cinema, and magazines. Bekolans country code top level domain is known as .br, the domain is mainly used for government sites or sites specifically pointed at Bekolanish citizens. Category:Christan Nations Category:Bekolan Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere